kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ariel
Ariel is the royal princess of Atlantica who longed to be a human. That was granted thanks to Ursula. Story Ariel is first met when she is exploring outside the Atlantica palace. Krystal and her team meet the princess at a derelict ship. Just as she is gathering treasures, Glut the shark attacks. After Ariel and Krystal fend off the shark, they take the treasures to a seagull named Scuttle. Ariel and her friends bring the treasures to the secret grotto while Krystal is amazed of the treasures Ariel collects. She explains that she wishes to be human. Ariel's father, King Triton berates her for going into danger as does Sebastian. While exploring the sea, Krystal and Ariel eye on Prince Eric who is celebrating with some sailors on his birthday. Just then, a storm strikes and starts a fire on the ship. Eric is nearly killed but Ariel, Krystal and Cookie Monster bring him to safety. While Krystal is away, Triton angrily destroys Ariel's grotto to try and keep her under the sea. Saddened, she goes to Ursula the sea witch while the Cerinian watches from afar. If Ariel kisses Eric within 3 days, she remains human, if not, she is Ursula's prisoner. While Ariel does become human, though without a voice, Krystal still communicates with her through telepathy. After dinner at Eric's castle, Krystal and Eric head off to fight off a bandit attack. The next night, Eric and Ariel attempt to kiss, but are foiled. On the 3rd day, Ursula attempts to use a human form to get Eric to marry her instead. Desperate, Krystal warns the guards of the castle there is something funny with "Vanessa" and breaks the seashell pendant holding Ariel's voice prisoner. As Ariel and Eric are about to kiss, Ursula reveals herself, thus Ariel fails to kiss the prince and becomes a mermaid again. Krystal, Eric and Ariel attempt to be on their guard, but Ursula captures the princess. Triton intervenes and tries to get Ursula to let Ariel go, but a contract states Ariel will be prisoner. So, to give his life, Triton signs his name over Ariel's and becomes a polyp. This angers Ariel and she realizes that Ursula was planning to take over Atlantica all the time. Now that Flotsam & Jetsam are dead, Ursula uses the stolen trident to become a giant. Krystal and her party defend Eric and Ariel with their own weapons. Just as Ursula is about to kill Ariel, Krystal does a last second grab for the trident and takes it back. Eric and Krystal then destroy Ursula with the bow of a ship and the magic trident combined. Though Ursula is gone, Ariel is saddened that she failed to get what she want. Realizing that Ariel loved Eric so much, Triton makes his daughter human at last. After Ariel and Eric kiss for the first time, Ariel thanks Krystal for her help and they vow to meet again in the future. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Disney Allies Category:Ally Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Princesses Category:Elementals Category:Summons Category:Female Characters Category:Disney Princess Category:Princesses of Heart